


Lovin’ (in the dark)

by Valsloki



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lowkey Ross/Jaz teas as usual, Mutual Pining, Pining, Ross Lynch/ Jaz Sinclair, Roz’s family, Susie + Roz friendship tings Bc I love them, Tommy Kinkle + Harvey Kinkle, also lowkey want them to be together, canon wise that’s is, family tings we love, her story matters, its fine, love that for them !, love them being in love, past Sabrina Spellman/ Harvey Kinkle, the spellmans, timings a bit of a bitch in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valsloki/pseuds/Valsloki
Summary: Roz + Harvey in everyone else's eyes (even a wise ole' blind lady).Or[ 5+ things; 5 times Roz and Harvey thought their bickering was just "best friend tings", the one time it meant something more. ]





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back at it with more Rosvey fics because I’m obssesed with them and Ross and Jaz are still out here giving me the content t*md*ya refuses to so. This is the product of that. I love them and I can’t wait for part 2, that scene where Harvey takes off Roz’s glasses and the way she bites her lip; UGH I can’t wait. The Nick/Sabrina scenes in the trailer were a1 too and harbrina brought it back even though the solstice episode was the depressive hours. We’re not gonna talk about that, enjoy the preface; a lil taste of what’s to come ;)

You don't think the thousand Polaroids you took are a bit excessive?"

 

"That's a bit dramatic, Harv" Roz replies eyes rolling heavenward.

 

Susie hears them go back and forth on her best photo and sees the way Roz's eyes soften at Harvey's wide eyed expression of confusion at her favorite choice, she hears the way Harvey's voice changes when Roz tells him his taste is obviously corrupt and bland.

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ: *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

He sees Harvey look to Roz curious expression on his face and ask "Hey how far can you see without your glasses?"

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ: *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

"Y'all better keep that channel on Stanford and son, that's my show." Harvey triumphantly smiles in Roz's direction "I totally agree Mrs. Walker."

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ: *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

He sees his brother nod in thought and Roz look back to her yarn in quiet defeat, his brother notices almost immediately before he gets back to his work, "What's wrong?"

 

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get this."

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ: *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

"So just because you 'don't get good vibes' I shouldn't go to the dance with someone?" Roz says giving him an incredulous look.

 

"No he's just trying to protect you!" Sabrina hears herself claim to the unhearing audience, "n-no I would never say that- " Harvey incredulously interjects, eyes narrowing.

 

"But you'd imply it?"

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ: *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

"You're a different breed, Kinkle."

 

" _So I’ve heard_ "


	2. i. Susie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So bringing this story into 2019 love that for us. So just a couple of things this story is basically just a series of interconnected one shots and time is sorta tricky with this story. In this chapter Harvey and Sabrina have broken up and the whole group knows she's a witch, everyone knows about everyone. This chapter is basically an au where hilda and Susie are co-workers at Dr. C's because it's what we deserve, I really wanted to include her but I wanted to show the groups dynamic without Sabrina's involvement (even though I love her) and I don't think there will be in this story, sorry. But best believe my girl Sabrina is getting a chapter of her own with all her thoughts on rosvey, we can imagine how great that's gonna go. For now, Enjoy!

 

The quiet sun streams in through Dr. Cerberus' Books and Spirits bookstore, the brown cases line the quaint cozy store and the smell of caffeine and aged paper linger.

 _fuck I hope I don't get fired,_ Susie thinks standing nervously looking into the staff bathroom mirror. She sighs as she runs her hands through the back of her black ruffled dress, and adjusts the makeup of the fake blood near her teeth,  _at least I can get fired with dignity, in a respected vampire princess costume._ "Susie! You ready?" She hears Roz's voice call out from behind the solitary bathroom door.

Susie sighs again and opens the door ready to meet the relentless teases from her friends. She finally looks up to the wide teasing grin of a curly haired assailant and the warm smile of a brunette boy.

Roz and Harvey got there extra early in order to be her first customers (or more accurately the first to see her in the dreaded costume), "Aww! Susie you look so cute!" She hears the over eager voice of her best friend, she watches as Roz smacks Harvey with her hand gesturing him to finally take the picture.

 _What a dork_ , Susie thinks fondly, shrugging and crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on Roz really? It's not a big deal."

"Um it's totally a big deal, this is your first job. We have to be there for all the big moments...all of us." Roz says hesitating on her words, two sets of brown eyes, one behind a thick rim of glasses and the other doused in chocolate find there way to Harvey's pointed toward the ground while he stumbles with a Polaroid he's practically been using since he's met Roz or his entire life. The elephant in the room gives the group a wide berth. Sabrina couldn't make it because she was away with her aunts on an “excursion” (given they now all knew she was a witch they could only imagine what that meant). Susie's eyes soon find their way from the sulking boy and tries to look at literally anything else,  _this is beginning to get painfully awkward._

Roz, ever the diligent hero clears her throat and Susie's gaze snaps back wide when she sees a sudden white flash, "never mind that" Roz says snatching back the camera from Harvey taking a quick photo. She continues to take countless Polaroid's while Susie rolls her eyes.

"Okay now do one where you show off your fangs!" Roz directs.

"Oh and a side profile, your makeup looks way too good for me to not get one of those." Susie sighs exasperatedly, shooting Harvey a look,  _help me out here dude._

 _"_ Uh Roz don't you think Susie has to get to actual you know, work? Like she's paid here to do?" Harvey interjects at the last resounding click. Roz inches the camera away from her face.

"I gotta start sometime Roz." Susie interjects as Roz's eyes furrow at Harvey's cautious expression. Their gazes hold and Susie finally hears an unenthusiastic unwilling "Okay" from Roz.

_Thank god for Harvey Kinkle_

A soft breathis released and Susie turns to the brown counter and begins to pile the napkins in the dispenser as she was told to do,  _This isn't so bad._

"Having fun there Susie?" She jumps at the sudden voice and turns to meet the ever non-threatening gaze of her vampire boss.

He's wide eyed and already beginning a slur of apologies, "I didn't mean to startle you-." Dr. C starts but before the lively awkward interaction could drag out further. Susie gives a small smile and shakes her head, interjecting; "It's okay really"

"Well let me know if there's anything I can help you with, the coffee machine can be a bit of a diva in the morning" he replies smiling back.

"I'll let you know"

Contented with her response and with one final glance at the counter he makes his way to his office probably to catalog the stores profits or something, she sighs looking toward the dreaded coffee machine.

"A small coffee black, two sugars please" a gruff voice calls out from behind the counter.

Susie smiles at the guest a bloody smile so fake it could revert to plastic. With a sigh Susie turns to the affronted device and begins to ground the coffee beans. As the water makes it's slow trickle to the pot, the scent of coffee drifts. She starts to breathe with the motions, as she takes her second order.  _It's so fucking simple, ugh please don't let me get this wrong,_ her small hand shakes. "Thanks" The gruff voice of a man responds taking the cup from her hand, she looks at her now empty hand open wide.  _Is Sabrina here?_ Susie wonders, thinking as to how that transaction went by so fast and smoothly. Magic must've been the answer; manual labor never comes so easily.

The worn brown jukebox in the corner interrupts Susie's suspicious musings with a familiar tune,  _ **when you’re on a holiday and can't find the words to say**_ _-_ Susie smiles down at the heat from the white mug rising to the warmth in her cheeks. She relaxes and nearly sways with the music and as she makes her next order.

"One caramel macchiato please."

"You got it." Susie breathes with it this time, lowly humming along with the track.

_**And it makes me feel so fun I can't control my brain** _

Her hands move to the beat of their own accord and the anticipation for the worse starts to slow down a bit. She looks up to see a contented Roz waving to her by the jukebox.  _Of course she picked the song,_ Susie grins. She recalled endless sleep overs at her house, blaring  _island in the sun_  and watching Aquamarine on a loop; while Sabrina and Roz complained on end why they weren't mermaids in this lifetime. Roz knew Susie better than anyone, and she knew the song would calm her down; She gave her a look that practically spelled,  _You got this short stack_ and quirked a proud smile.

Susie shakes her head and wipes down the table while Roz makes her way back to the booth, back to Harvey; who narrowed his eyes at her as she sat back down next to him.

As she gets back into her established rhythm and the rush of customers slows, Susie fiddles with the different spice shakers and looks toward the pair currently residing booths away. They're far enough to give Susie her space to work but close enough her ears don't have to strain to hear them even with the low hum of the music playing.

"Interesting song choice." She hears Harvey tell a situated Roz.

Roz lets out a light chuckle and looks down at the table, "Susie just needed something to remind her she's got this." Harvey gives her a cursory glance and nods; his gaze moves to the photos laid out in the table.

Susie smiles at the table cloth in her hand,  _she really is the best._

"Don't you think the thousands of Polaroids you took we're a bit excessive?" Susie's head perks up. Harvey's curious tone draws her back to the moment.

"That's a bit dramatic, Harv" Roz replies eyes rolling heavenward.

"Which ones your favorite?" He asks as he picks up a photo of Susie profile, dramatic lighting and all.

"The first one, her eyes looked just about ready to pop out of her head" Roz says in between laughs, showing Harvey the affronted picture and he smiles.

Susie's movements with the tablecloth halts as she thinks,  _I gotta get my hands on that photo._ Another customer comes up asking for a refill, interrupting her thoughts and she gets back to her rhythm.

"Yea that one’s nice but I really think you can't go wrong with the classic side profile." Harvey says, and Susie's attention is pulled back to the pair as she gives her customer their coffee. The pictures in his hand and Roz gets closer to inspect it, expression clear with doubt. Their faces are practically inches apart, both looking toward the photo in question.

"Yeah, no that's not the one." Roz shakes her head, moves back and looks toward the rest of the photos.

"What? This is obviously the best one. That was the question, wasn't it?" Harvey retorts looking into her thick rimmed glasses, his arm finding comfortability above the booth and, consequently behind Roz's head.

Susie hears them go back and forth on her best photo and sees the way Roz _'_ s eyes soften at Harvey _'_ s wide eyed expression of confusion at "the best photo", she hears the way Harvey's voice changes when Roz tells him his taste is obviously corrupt and bland.

Susie's brow furrows; she murmurs a quick, "nerds" and finally cleans the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've just made this a Susie and Roz fic tbh but I just really love Ross and Jaz's chemistry way too much (they're together and that's that on that). By the way the song featured in this chapter was island in the sun by weezer, a childhood favorite; along with the movie mentioned aquamarine.


	3. ii. Ambrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline of this particular chapter is before Sabrina and Harvey are together. I know the events of Luke and Ambrose' relationship happen in the current timeline on the show while harbrina is together but for the sake of poetic licence they started their relationship before harbrina did in this book. Its the sophomore year, mid December and harbrina is practically on the cusp of being together. In this story however, Ambrose notices something between our resident mortals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back at it folks! My idea for a prequel involving the ancestors of Sabrina and her friends is still being fleshed out and I like where I'm headed with it, stay tuned. This chapter is in Ambrose' point of view, (one of my absolute faves) it was fun to write. Enjoy!

The day began like any other, with a leisurely walk through the empty halls of the Spellman Manor in his underwear. It was a grace period from when Sabrina would be out cold and aunt Zelda would be making the morning coffee and rolling her eyes for the up-tenth time before asking him to put on some pants.

"Satan has no shame and neither do I." Ambrose would always reply, arms stretching.

It was all resembling a normal day until his blond cousin with unruly bad hair made a strange appearance into his early morning routine "What are you doing awake at this hour cuz?" Sabrina squints through her answer, sleep spelled in her eyes, "Roz and Harvey are coming over today early so they can beat the snow that'll hopefully keep school from happening tomorrow" she says sleepily scratching her bed head, unquestioning of her cousin's current state.

"Now Sabrina you hardly look like you're ready to take visitors, I mean look at you perhaps the humans can come at another time," Zelda says innocently, telepathically transporting a mug to her.

"I know what you're trying to do on Zelda and it's not going to work. They're hardly gonna figure out my true nature by just being here. Besides even if it did would it be so bad?" Sabrina replies through her lashes, gripping the air born mug.

"Honestly Sabrina do you even hear yourself sometimes," Zelda said nearly stalking out as Ambrose sat back taking his morning tea. He always loved his tea in the morning especially when it came to him. Sabrina glares as Ambrose chuckles at Zelda storming out of the kitchen "Ah cuz it wouldn't be a normal day if you didn't defy Zelda's wishes, honestly" he breathes out blowing the hot air away from his green tea.

Sabrina sighs in response "Which is why I have to ask you a favor." _It also wouldn't be a regular day without that either_. "Just give me wings and call me a fairy godbrother why don't you?" Ambrose rolls his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry I keep asking for favors but I promise if you do this for me I'll cover for you with aunt Zelda and Hilda so you can do..whatever it is you do with Luke," Sabrina says with pleading eyes turned curious and wary gaze.

"What exactly are you doing with Luke?"

At this Ambrose paused, mouth opening and shutting. _What am I doing with Luke?_ Luke and he did the whole dinner date thing, granted he was an astral projection and it was so rudely interrupted but they did sleep together. He did rather enjoy that and he would like to see him again. There was just something about those soft brown eyes that pulled him in, something mysterious, something he didn't know he could trust yet seemingly wanted to fall into.

He shakes his head ridding him of his thoughts, "Never mind that what's between me and Luke is between us but you've intrigued me, what do you want?" Sabrina's eyes squinted in the way she would when she was not satisfied with an answer and Ambrose's eyebrows rose to await her reply, _two can play at this game, witch._ Sabrina breaks her gaze with an exasperated sigh and a small triumphant smile finds a way to his lips, into his mug.

"Look I need you to find some stuff on sleep spells while I keep my friend's company downstairs."

"That's it? What? can't do this tonight can you? a simple google search would suffice." Sabrina summons a pout this time and looks into Ambrose with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on you know you're so much better at looking into this stuff than I am."

"Fine whatever I'll do it only because I need a night or several out of these walls. I don't even want to begin to ask why you need this information"

"Thank you you're hell sent," Sabrina says with a soft smile.

"Yes, yes I know." Ambrose smirks to himself as she walks out of the kitchen, _hopefully to tackle that bed hair_ , "Yikes" he mumbles to himself, eyes momentarily widened, shaking his head and taking another sip of tea.

xxx

"It's so-"

"Dark"

"I was going to say Gothic but yeah that works too."

Bored of the satanic words that pretty much all muddled together at this point, a bored Ambrose spies on a polite slightly nervous, Hilda. She clasped her hands together as she led the teenage pair inside. _Sleep spells require one must be incredibly non-lucid to the...blah blah- I don't wanna do this anymore- blah,_ a coarse thick black book makes a thud on the table as Ambrose stands from his previously comfortable position on his worn red bean bag.

He found what was downstairs was much more interesting than reading on how to get Sabrina out of a certain jam. Or who was downstairs, Ambrose steps out of the room and into the low lighting of the hall. The banister on above the stairs clear ahead of him and he looks down toward the interrupting voices.

"Sabrina will be down in just a moment make yourselves comfortable but not too comfortable." Hilda releases a tense laugh.

"Glad you like our decor, I'll just be downstairs in the mortuary give a holler if you need me. The dead don't wait to rest even on Sunday's" Hilda practically sprints out, _I don't know what all the fuss is about_ , Ambrose thinks setting down the dark book on the hardwood table. _The humans seem harmless enough_ , a curious Ambrose begins to look over them; for security purposes, of course, they may have been Sabrina's friends but he had to make sure they didn't steal anything and because it didn't hurt to look at both of them from behind. What? sue him it's wasn't such a bad view, _for both definitely_ , Ambrose thinks as Hilda made her way downstairs.

"You shouldn't touch anything" he hears the brunette boy whisper yell looking around in caution.

"Come on Harv, What's the worst that could happen, I hold this expensive looking small black vase." Roz models, "and it clumsily falls breaking into bits and pieces. Aunt Zelda banishes us from ever returning and you practically never see Sabrina ever again" she says surprisingly with one breath. Harvey's eyes widen "What? that wouldn't even-"

"She's not a princess Harvey if anything Sabrina is the kickass heroine who can save her self and make decisions for herself. She'd never let her aunts keep us away from her" Roz interrupts.

Harvey looks away from her eyes a picture of a young Susie and Sabrina smiling wide with her mother on a bed of daisies. Ambrose always thought that picture was a bit ominous, daisies being the flower of death and all. He could recognize the intricate design of the frame by just looking at the corner, he leans over the banister as Roz inches closer now looking at the picture of Sabrina soft smile painted on her graceful features, her eyes drift to Harvey's profile and back.

"All I'm saying is you shouldn't be going around touching stuff, brina' already never invites us over as is"

"You're just saying that because you have a huge crush on her and you're too chicken shit to ask her out" Roz rolls her eyes dramatically.

"W-what? You don't even-I don't-" Ambrose' eyebrow raises at the news, _the human has a crush on his cousin, hmm this could get interesting._ Harvey nearly drops the picture in his hands, Ambrose snorts. Harvey's stumbling practically being the equivalent to one choking on their drink after hearing shocking news. _I've never had the urge to crack open a folding chair and pop some popcorn more,_ he thinks witnessing the scene in front of him. All right so maybe it wasn't right in front of him but satan help him he was bored.

The pair moved further into the living room as Harvey stutters in rebuttal. Roz rolls her eyes as she touches a decorative black candle. Ambrose winces at the sight this must be what actual word vomit looks like, _for hell's sake he's about to pass out._

Roz lets out a full laugh that rings clear like a bell. Her white teeth brightening her features and her face lighting up at the denial. Ambrose always thought the curvy curly haired girl was beautiful but she really was a stunner when she smiled, her teasing bringing him back to the scene.

"Look she never invites us because her aunts are strict and they aren't here so, I'm touching as much as I want" Roz shrugs bringing her gaze back to the gothic furniture.

"When did you become such a rule breaker?" Harvey squints at in suspicion.

"Come on Harv, aren't you the least bit curious why we're almost never here? We gotta snoop to find out"

"That's invasive, Roz"

"It's necessary, Harvey."

The sunlight shone through the dark curtain cascading a yellow light on the elegant brown couch. Ambrose sees them do this sort of dance around each other as they explore the room further. Roz looks to the brunettes profile once again and he avoids her gaze.

Roz exhales, "Dude its okay literally everyone knows yours into each other. It's cool" She whispers the last part to a still figured Harvey who suddenly can't look at her in the eye.

"You think I don't know when you like someone? its been like 16 years. You do that weird thing with your breath. When you like, hold it way too long whenever you're around them. It kinda makes you look constipated." Ambrose nearly chokes out a laugh, almost giving away his newly acquired position on the banister so he could hear them better, the sound perks Roz's head upward "Did you hear that?"

Harvey was much too offended at her observance to note the sound, _thankfully_. Ambrose' now widened eyes, _shit I've been found out._

"Yeah well, you do this thing where when you like someone you laugh like, way too loud. It's obnoxious." Harvey admits with a confident smirk. Roz fixes him a look Ambrose figures means fatality as mortal kombat would say.

"I do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"D-"

Ambrose drifts from the childish banter and his hand finds its way under his chin observing the odd pair. Roz now with her arms crossed, unrelenting and a tired looking Harvey just about ready to call it quits. He pictures their childhood must've been an endless game of tug of war as he looks down toward the teasing pair. Spending all their time together, outside playing, laughing and enjoying life; free. _Must mean everything to them to have a partner_ , Ambrose wakes from his thoughts when he sees a renewed glint in Harvey's eyes; a challenging one.

Ambrose leaned in again at the scene forgive him for thinking Harvey only had one expression, _There's hope for the mortal yet_.

"Wait, you know now that I think about it you've never really worn your glasses around your crushes either so that just really makes me think-"

"Don't hurt yourself too hard." Roz retorts, not missing a beat. Ambrose can't help but let out a snort as she turns her guarded gaze upward again, "Seriously do you hear that?" Ambrose ducks this time covering his mouth with his hand making sure he's out of sight, there's literally no other explanation for him watching other than being bored out of his mind, he doesn't really think Sabrina's human friends would take that all too well.

"Never mind that" Harvey persists squinting at Roz and her crossed arms, a curious expression on his face he asks, "How far can you see without your glasses?" Ambrose draws back from the banister at the question, _where is cousin in all this? she's missing quite the scene._

Roz scoffs in response and for the millionth time, "Harv, you were there when I got my glasses you know how blind I am."

"Yeah, but its just now I'm realizing we never tested for ourselves" Harvey admits nearing the coffee table and drawing suspiciously closer to her. Suddenly the metallic instrument used to help Roz with her sight is in Harvey's hands and at the sound of Roz's resistance and Harvey's laughter he turns back to find her chasing him around the living room and into the dining room.

Ambrose's heart warms at the sight, he can't help but think about how long it's been since he's been that young and blind. _too young._ He feels bad for what Sabrina's gonna find out if she doesn't already know, he suspects Harvey doesn't himself know. _Real drama in the making_ , Ambrose thinks watching Harvey laugh at a reluctant smile forming on Roz's face. Her arms far shorter than Harvey's reaching for the glasses growing ever closer to him in the process.

"Ambrose what are you doing?" he hears at Sabrina asking him brows furrowed in suspicious curiosity.

"Nothing just keeping an eye on your eye candy, both of them. It about time you got to them."

"You're so weird." She says with an exhausted fondness as she makes her way downstairs, Ambrose sighs, _although you may already be too late._


	4. iii. Mrs. Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Walkers outlook or rather perspective on what her senses tell her about our resident mortals just coming in from a rainstorm. In this part Harvey and Sabrina are together and the time frame would be around episode seven. Don't forget to comment, give kudos and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just three more parts left! I can't believe Im half way done with this story. I think I might finish with this story when part two for Sabrina comes out, so keep an eye out. It's been so fun writing out rosvey's relationship from other peoples perspectives, I've never written something like that. I've also never tried to write 5+ things before so this entire writing experience has just been so fun. Be sure to remember that for this part The Walker Women inherent blindness and "the cunning" (which enables them to have premonitions, visions of the future), So Mrs. Walker or Ruth, is blind. Another challenge I enjoyed writing in this story considering the trope of it being the outside perspective and this this case the outside perspective can't see but rather can feel, which I loved writing ;). Let me know what you guys think in the comments and enjoy!

Ruth Walker is used to the quiet Friday nights at her house. Hearing the floorboards creak with age as she makes her way down the stairs every time she goes to get a glass of water, make her way to her living room and put on some Sanford and son, call a couple relatives and call it a night. So when her granddaughter shows up soaked on her doorstep with a pasty white boy on her heels on a run in the mill rainy Friday night to say she was surprised was an understatement.

"H-hi nana, so uhh me and Harv were in the neighborhood trying to get home but then it just started pouring really badly and I was wondering if we could seek refuge here for a little bit?" Roz softly asks her with a wry smile. All the while the boy behind her,  _Harv short for Harvey no doubt,_ gives her a soft wave shivering at the brisk air.

"Oh come in, come in y'all must be freezing stay here, I'll go get some towels and blankets, I don't want my floors wet." Ruth replies shuffling them inside, hurriedly.

"Thanks nana" Roz responds, sweet smile on her face.

"I'll be back baby, I mean it don't yall move past the living room." Ruth replies fixing them both a look in their presumed direction, the boy beside her grand daughter stiffens in response his eyes widening.  _Aw he's intimidated_ ,  _he should be_ , Ruth thinks holding in a smirk, she could feel his caution a mile away.

As Mrs. Walker makes her way upstairs to get some towels on her way she passes by the endless photo frames of the Walker matriarch. So many standing proud and honest. Reaching the stair step that always creaks, ultimately at the very top, her wedding photo with her late husband, Thomas, lies.  _dreamy as he's always been;_   _god rest his soul,_ she says a silent prayer as she strokes the picture of the caramel-skinned man smiling as wide as ever.

Sighing, the old woman reaches the closet door and reaches for the newly washed linens.  _well, its not like they were gonna be used anytime soon._ Ruth grabs the towels and a blanket and wraps the bundle together so it's easier to carry down the steps.  _Im too old to be hobblin' down these steps with this much weight_  she thinks, taking it one step at a time.

Walking past the frame saturated with age she's reminded of the countless times Thomas argued about getting a lift installed in the house. He thought with the blindness and the age the lift would help her. They would go back and forth on the damn thing, taking shots at each other like they always did. The conversation would always end in Thomas calling her a stubborn old bat and Ruth spit right back that he was a lazy old nut and in the end Ruth got her way, like she always did. They never got the lift after all.

She begins to think she's really losing it in this house, all alone, when she hears the bickering in real time.

"All I'm saying is if anyone is featuring The Wiz at anytime especially during a storm, everyone is practically obligated to watch."

"Turner classic movies is a sham, we should leave the show on. Sanford is starting to fake a heart attack again we can't just change the channel on that." Harvey says, shifting an inch closer to protect the remote from Roz's shifting hands. The boys' mop brown hair drips on Mrs. Walkers' carpet as she makes her last step; hearing the pair bickering.  _Of course its Rosalind_ , Ruth stifles the urge to giggle.

Rosalind was a the very essence of a rebel with a cause before she even learned what the cause was. She couldn't be blamed entirely for being so stubborn or opinionated though, the Walker women were a tough breed. Generations of them cursed to blindness, they strided through the impairment and pain; they carry the family. The power of knowledge could be a curse to the weak. Rosalind was not weak, and neither were the Walker women.

"We can and we will, and wait -why do you think turner classic movies is a sham? that channel delivers quality film."

"Regardless we should still leave the channel where it's at." Harvey responds turning his gaze toward the TV. At this Roz expression shifts from stubborn glare to playful smirk.

"Why Harv? You afraid my helpless blind grandmother might chastise you for it?" Roz questions playfully inciting a response.

"She's got to have eyes on the back of her head or something. No offense but your grandma is kinda terrifying" Harvey admits to her, his eyes widening once again with caution.

Ruth shifts closer to the scene and she tucks the blanket under her arm, securely. She can imagine the way her granddaughter's eyes are alit with fire in debate with the boy. She nearly chortles at his comment,  _oh he has no idea,_ she thinks, immortal playful smirk planted at the face.

Roz lets out a laugh, Ruth hadn't heard her granddaughter belt out in a while. The sound profound and clear like waves crashing on a sunny shore.  _It's good to hear my baby laugh like that, Rosalind always had such a beautiful laugh,_ her head tilting at the thought.

"She's harmless I p-promise, just don't getting on her b-bad side." Roz stutters, a small smile forming on her face. She shivers at the brisk air, still drenched from head to toe. Ruth's brow raises in response as she lets go of the banister.

Harvey's expression changes when he notices Roz stutter and shivering from the coolness of the air affecting her wet skin. Ruth Walker maybe blind but she's not  _that_ blind. Being visually impaired did nothing to inhibit her other senses, the tension in the room was palpable.

"You want me to get you a blanket from your grandma?" Ruth hears him offer, with a soft voice; he steps closer to Roz. All previous debate forgotten. Harvey's eyes become almost like that of a soft puppy, and she notices a crack in her granddaughters' armor.  _She must be melting at the sight_ Ruth observes, Rosalind slightly smiles at his concern and is about to reply, only for Mrs. Walker to decide to put her granddaughter out of her misery.

"I want you to stay put young man." Ruth practically announces her presence and she gives them the much needed blankets and towels. Harvey stiffens at the direct tone and straightens up like Sargent waiting for a command, Roz stifles a laugh and Ruth finds herself holding one in too. She likes this one for her granddaughter someone who will care for her. Not many Walker women in the world have that, someone who will care for them.

"Y'all better keep that channel on Sanford and son, that's my show." Mrs. Walker replies, while Roz wraps a soft small blanket around her head. Harvey triumphantly smiles in Roz's direction, happily smug and snug in a blue towel.

"I totally agree Mrs. Walker." Ruth shoots him a sweet smile, _oh yeah I definitely like this one._

As she makes her way to the kitchen to fix them something to eat. She hears her granddaughter murmur "suck up" along with a boisterous laugh from Harvey.

Mrs. Walker can't stop the small laugh that comes out in response, as she looks down to stir the leftover pot of chicken soup. Her and Thomas took far to long to get over themselves and get together she has a feeling that this Harvey boy and her granddaughter are going down that same path too.  _Oh lord help those two, they're gonna need it_ she happily sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far; I think this might be one of my favorites and I’m thinking of making it part of a series because I have a dope idea about including everyone in Greendale's ancestors. So like Susie’s aunt and Everyone else and how their all connected. I think that could be really dope let me know what you guys think in the comments. Leave kudos, be sure to bookmark, and comment pls !


End file.
